Alone
by Darkmoony
Summary: He hadn't wanted him to die alone. Inspired by Pagen Godess's 50,000 words chapter 22: Good-Byes


Plot Bunny: He hadn't wanted him to die alone

"_I'm sorry but he's dead. He's been dead for almost 2000 years."_

Those words circled round and round Optimus's processor. He couldn't believe it. His Sam, his spark mate, his forever love was _dead. _He knew it was coming of course, he knew that Sam wouldn't last as he; his body simply wasn't made to live as long as a Cybertronain's. But he hadn't wanted Sam to die alone.

Ratchet and Ironhide watched sadly as their leader seemed to crumble when at last the reached the privacy of the Med Bay of the _Ark. _Ratchet had ushered him in there with Ironhide insisting. They wanted to be there for Optimus, but not as two subordinates for a leader, but as two friends concerned for another friend. "Optimus." Ratchet said sadly. "I-I'm sorry." "It is not your fault old friend, so desist with blaming yourself. We all knew that Sam wouldn't live as long as we. I guess we didn't realize how soon it would actually be. My only regret is that he died alone. I always saw myself at his side we he went to the matrix." Optimus whispered, as if he spoke too loud, it would shatter the stillness that had surrounded the med bay. The pair just looked at each other. They had no idea what to say. They knew nothing would get rid of the pain. They wondered how long the Prime would last now that he knew the bond was broken. They had inkling that the only thing keeping him online these past few orns was the interference of the ancient ones. They also wondered what would become of Optimus. They just couldn't see him without Sam.

Ironhide shifted and something crinkled in his palm. Huh? Oh yeah, it was, now what had that human called it? A diary. _Sam's diary. _"Optimus" He suddenly mumbled. "The human gave me something of Sam's. Said you should read and that Sam said you should read it." Optimus blinked as Ironhide handed over the small (from his point of view) diary. It looked unassuming but he knew that it wasn't. This book held all of Sam's thoughts for the time that they were apart. "We'll just leave you alone now." Said Ironhide, nudging the resisting medic towards the door. And then Optimus was alone. Was he really? Or was Sam, as some humans, believed, hovering unseen beside him as a spirit? He shook his head to rid his processor of those thoughts. Sam was _dead. _His body was in the ground and his spark had passed into the matrix. He took a deep breath, (Not that he needed it, it was just habit) and opened the diary.

_I just don't know how I can do this. Lead these people. It's going to be hard and it hurts, god it hurts, but somehow I'm going to have to survive. Primus help me that I do. I know Optimus would be crushed that I died. Here goes day one…._

As Optimus read the diary, he felt like he was _there _with Sam, crying when the pain of separation became too much, cheering with victories achieved, anger of the stupidity of individuals, he noticed for what seemed like the thousandth time, how _strong _Sam was. How even though he was close to going over the edge, he didn't. He had always admired that about Sam. He came to last page, where Sam had been told that he was dying. He commented that he had known sooner than the doctors, because he had felt the beckoning of the primes, they had whispered to him: '_Its time.'_ What he read next shocked him. He read it again to make sure. _I'm glad that Optimus isn't here to see me like this. Don't get me wrong I want him here, but not like this. Not when I'm dying and there's nothing to be done about it. I don't want to see the look of despair and desperation on his face or on Ratchet's because I know they both would be frantic to save my life and keep me from fading away. But I'm fine. It's time to go, to rest, to see my friends and family. I'll miss Optimus and the others, but we won't be separated for long, that much I'm sure of. _ After reading that, Optimus felt at peace. It was alright that he wasn't there when Sam died. Maybe next time they could be the same species, never having boundaries to separated by. Yeah, he thought Sam would like it.

Later, he left a flower on Sam's grave. A red rose, the symbol of love. "I love you Sam." He had whispered as he put it on the grave. He felt like Sam had heard him.

**A/N: **Wooh! And I am back! Anyways, I know you were expecting a Harry Potter fic, but I was reading Pagen Godess's fic 50,000 words and was bit by a plot bunny on chapter 22: Good-Bye's. So I typed this little thing up. You might wanna read it to get the background on this. Anyways Transformers belongs to Hasbro and the plot to Pagen Godess.


End file.
